


Bispearl Smut (I'll rename this once I think of something)

by AmethystDrakon



Category: SU - Fandom, Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bispearl smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Bismuth decide to have some fun. (totally just smut, but the way where is all the Bispearl? I've only seen like, one other fic?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bispearl Smut (I'll rename this once I think of something)

Bismuth was in the forge, making new swords to try to get her mind off of her fallen comrades. It was still so hard to believe that her friends who she fought with what seems like just yesterday are now gone. She desperately wanted to know what had happened, but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to ask. She was full of sorrow, and the only thing she could do was forge new weapons for a fallen army to fight with in a long over war.

“You doing okay?” Bismuth nearly knocked over a pile of weapons as she quickly turned to face the voice. Pearl stood leaning against the door, arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face from Bismuth’s shock. Bismuth smiled at her. At least the flirty Pearl was still around. And Garnet. She had two friends, at least. And more to make. 

“I’m okay. It’s just, shocking, you know? It feels like the war is still going on, like there ought to be a bunch of gems at the door asking for more weapons. But now it’s just so…”

“Quiet?” Pearl offered.

“Yeah.” They were silent, Pearl knowing that Bismuth would need time to adjust to this new life. “How do you do it?”

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked.

“All you friends, they’re just… And Rose, you loved her. Are you okay?” Bismuth asked, realising for the first time that surviving the war may have been worse than what she was currently going through.

Pearl sighed and stared at the ground. It took her a while to answer, and when she did her words were calculated. “I didn’t just love Rose, I was in love with her. But she didn’t feel the same way for me. She started… messing around with humans. I never thought much of it, they’re insignificant and have such short lives. But then… she met a human and fell in love.”

“... What happened?” Bismuth asked. She didn’t want to push Pearl too far, but was very curious to know what had happened to her old friend.

“She gave herself up to make a child for him. To make Steven.”

They sat in silence once again. This time, Pearl was trying hard to fight away the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes. However it wasn’t as hard as it used to be. She had admit that it was over, and a peace seemed to have washed over her. Sure, it still hurt to think about it, but not as bad. 

“I’m sorry,” Bismuth offered. She was never good at helping people out when they were sad. That was more Rose’s thing. But Rose wasn’t here, and she was. And Pearl was. 

“Thanks,” Pearl replied and smiled up at Bismuth. “Besides, now I can be with anyone I want.” 

Bismuth stared at Pearl as she purposefully looked her up and down. “Wait, what?”

“Do you not want to?” Pearl asked.

“No! Of course I do, it’s just. It’s been so long, don’t you have someone?” Bismuth asked.

“No, no one. Well I mean, Amethyst will joke about me having a thing for Jasper but I don’t so…”

“Jasper?” Bismuth asked. She knew lots of Jaspers from the war times, but Garnet and Pearl had told her that they were the last of the Crystal Gems, so Bismuth was wondering who this new Jasper was.

As if realising she made a mistake, Pearl quickly replied, “Oh, it’s not important now. I’m sure you’ll meet her soon.” There was another silence that stretched out, before Pearl broke it. “So…?”

As if their previous conversation hadn't happened, Bismuth was flirty again. “So what’d you have in mind?”

Pearl smirked. “You know the way humans reproduce? It’s a LOT of fun.”

“I’m sure it is,” Bismuth smirked back and put away her tools. “Where to then?”

Pearl took Bismuth’s hand and they walked together to the warp pad and to Pearl’s room in the temple. Pearl grinned as she saw Bismuth looking at her room in amazement. The temple wasn’t around in the war, so this was the first time Bismuth got to see it.

Once Bismuth’s amazement started to wear off, Pearl brought Bismuth to the very back of her room where she had a bed and a few dressers. “That one over there is full of toys, if you want to try some,” Pearl offered.

Bismuth opened the dresser and looked inside. There was everything from dildos to vibrators to handcuffs and blindfolds. “You into some kinky stuff?” Bismuth joked.

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Just pick something, I’ll teach you how to use it.”

Bismuth picked picked a dildo and sat beside Pearl on the bed. “Okay, so what do I do with it?”

Pearl reached under the bed and picked a light blue dildo out for herself. “I like to keep my favourites close,” Pearl explained when Bismuth gave her a questioning look

Pearl phased her clothes off and looked expectantly at Bismuth, who stared at Pearl with a blush. Bismuth was always a high strong person, but this was unknown territory. She had heard of other gems trying what the humans called “sex”, but was always making weapons for the war. But Pearl seemed to know what she was doing, so Bismuth phased her clothes off as well.

“Okay, so before we start with these,” Pearl moved the dildos aside, “we need to get warmed up.”

“Warmed up?” Bismuth asked.

“Yes. Kind of like you do with metal. You need to heat it up before you can shape it, right?” Pearl replied.

“Yes, but I don’t understand how that fits with this situation,” Bismuth admitted.

Pearl giggled, and Bismuth couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was being. “It’s just an expression. We need to get your hole wet before we can put the dildo in.”

“Do you have water?”

Pearl laughed at Bismuth’s innocence. She had never seen the blacksmith like this before, except for when she had first met Rose and was constantly asking questions about freedom. “Your body will make it’s own liquid. Here, place your hand like this,” Pearl said, placing two fingers on her clit. Bismuth did the same, waiting for Pearl to continue. “Okay, now put a bit of pressure on it and rub in small circles.”

Bismuth gasped as an unfamiliar feeling shot up her spine. She continued the circle motion, a loud moan escaping her lips. She kept going, not even realising that her fingers were moving more smoothly as her pussy created fluid to help with the pleasure. She felt herself reaching something, and she sped up, trying to reach it.

She was right on the edge when Pearl grabbed her hand and pulled it away. Bismuth let out a loud whine, making Pearl laugh. “Didn’t you want to try this?” she asked, handing the dildo to Bismuth.

Bismuth took it and watch as Pearl slowly inserted hers into herself. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip, and looked to be enjoying herself. Bismuth placed the dildo at her hole, slowly pushing in. It felt weird at first, and it took her a while to get the whole thing inside her. She was panting, and glanced at Pearl who was looking at her through half lidded eyes. “Now what?”

Pearl smiled, and pulled the dilso almost completely out of herself before pushing it back in with a moan. Bismuth followed the action. She thrust in a few times, not hating the feeling but not understanding why Pearl was enjoying it so much. Then Pearl’s hand was on hers and she changed the angle slightly, and she was suddenly seeing stars. Bismuth’s moans filled the room and she thrust the toy into herself over and over. 

Bismuth could feel the pressure building, and was excited to reach the edge. She didn’t know what it would feel like, but she watched as Pearl moaned loudly and shuddered as her orgasm hit. Pearl looked up at Bismuth with half lidded eyes, tired but smiling and full of love, and Bismuth was tipped over the edge.

She had never felt anything like it before. When she opened her eyes again, she realised that some time had passed. She was lying on the bed, Pearl was beside her placing the dildos in the box under the bed. She sat back and curled into Bismuth, her their hair a mess and their bodies wet from sweat. “So, did you like it?”

Bismuth laughed, loud and what many might call obnoxious, but to Pearl it brought a familiarity that she hadn’t known in a while. “That was amazing! Can we do that again!?” 

Pearl giggled and curled into Bismuth’s chest. “Of course, but don’t you want to try other human activities?”

“Like what?” Bismuth asked, pulling Pearl closer and inhaling the smell of her hair. It smelt like strawberries - did she wash it like the humans do?

“Sleep. It’ll recharge you,” Pearl replied. “Just close your eyes and stop thinking.”

Bismuth closed her eyes and fell to sleep thinking of Pearl and all the fun they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! By the way, un-betad because I don't have a beta. Also probably full of errors (I'm french not english). Please let me know if you like it, it'll encourage me to write more ^u^


End file.
